Cellular telephones, personal computers, mobile computers and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes for personal communication. These devices are also fast becoming mainstream communication devices for young adults and teenagers thereby making young adults and teenagers a large target for companies that produce communication devices. Many of these users implement social and status aspects into their computing devices. Current applications such as picture sharing, systems management server (SMS) accounts, email accounts and voice messaging reflect this behavior. Furthermore, similar to clothing, tattoos, body piercing or a new haircut, individuals have a strong desire to personalize their computing devices to indicate a sense of social belonging or a sense of individualism. This desire is evident through cellular phone covers, screen savers, personalized ringers and phone decals.
Another way individuals personalize their communication experiences is through “cellular jewelry”. Cellular jewelry is an inexpensive, decorative device that may be attached to a cellular device.